Of Astronomy and Sailing
by Firelordawesome123
Summary: A Delbert and Amelia fic - mainly about their children. Just check it out and read it, because I spent, like, two days on it. If there are any mistakes please tell me because I had a lot of difficulty on that. Review, please.


It was a calm day in the Doppler mansion; Delbert gathered the children into their library (that Amelia made him clean the moment they started dating), for he had work to do and the duty of watching the lot while Amelia made a quick stop to the R. L. S. Legacy to get her work done as well. It was very hard for them to set out a working schedule when both worked almost twenty-four hours a day and had four five year-olds to take care of, but they make it work, thanks to love.

The children all sat around a round table: Matey, the oldest of the bunch, sat slumped over the table, staring at her father, obviously bored out of her mind. She was a lot like her mother, in both looks and in personality; she always needed to be moving, so when her father ordered her and her siblings to sit quietly while he worked, it seemed like the end of the world for her. Jib, the second oldest, sat with her glasses slipped down to her nose and her eyes glued to her book, "_Astronomy for the young_," her father had gotten for her on his last trip into town. Jib was very bright for a five year-old, which was one thing Delbert loved to brag about during dinner parties. The next was Tillie, the blonde little feline. She sat quietly playing with her alien doll, stuck in her own little world. She never did care much about what the real world had to say, always going by her own rules and theories, which aggravated Jib so much. Last but not least, little Sunny Doppler, who smiled happily as he used the green crayon to color in the eyes of his mother's. He was drawing a picture of his whole family to present to his mother as a gift for when she gets home. He's always been very artistic, and was very advanced in his drawings. Why one time a man mistook his drawing that was framed up on his mother's work desk for being a nine year-olds work; he was so proud when his mother told him this, for he was only four at the time.

Delbert sat in his chair, studying a star chart, occasionally glancing at one of three astronomy books that lay on his messy desk. One thing was for sure, Amelia may be able to get him to clean the rest of the room, but his desk always looked the same, no matter how many discussion she would have with him about it. He would mumble words to himself as he made marks on a piece of paper, erasing things every so often.

"Daddy," Matey said finally, having enough of the boredom, "can I please go outside or something? This is _so_ boring!"

"He told you to bring something to keep you busy, Matey," Jib replied, looking up from her book and frowning at her sister. "But you said you didn't need anything and that you'd be fine!"

"I thought mommy would be home by now," she explained sincerely, pouting her lips. "But she's not and I'm real worried about her," she said sadly, looking down at the table.

"Well maybe you could come sit on my lap while I do my work," Delbert announced, looking concerned for his eldest.

Both Jib and Sunny rolled their eyes as their sister's frown quickly turned into a grin and ran up to sit on Delbert's lap. Tillie only looked up from her doll, wondering what was going on.

"But you have to be real quiet, Sweetie," Delbert told her, "I have to get this done by Monday. And," he looked into Matey's eyes, "there's no need to worry about your mother, she's fine."

"Okay, Daddy," Matey quickly frowned, making Jib and Sunny give each other the 'I-can't-believe-he's-falling-for-this' look and Delbert give her a caring hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"What are you working on anyway, Daddy," Jib asked curiously, getting up to get a better look of his work. She was always curious to know what her father was doing when it involved his work. "I didn't want to interrupt you because you seemed busy, but I'm dying to know. Is it for the Academy? Have you discovered a whole new planet?"

"I'm afraid it's nothing that special, Dear," he replied, letting out a small chuckle as Jib walked near his desk. "I'm studying the universe, basically. I'm looking at a star right now that may or may not form into a black hole -"

"Mommy tells stories about being sucked into black holes," said Matey, very excited. "There's nothing that she hasn't seen out there! Monsters, black holes, pirates, you name it and mommy has fought 'em!"

"Is it true that all time stops when you're in a black hole, Daddy?" Asked Jib, eagerly looking at her father for an answer.

"Girls, girls," he spoke uneasy, removing Matey from his lap, "I would love to talk to you, you know it's my favorite part of the day, but please, I have to finish this by Monday. Go sit back down next to your sister and brother."

"He was fine until you got up!" Matey whispered to Jib angrily, elbowing her as they sat back down on the floor.

They all went back to the activity they were doing before they interrupted their father: Matey sat there bored while Jib began reading her book again, and Sunny continued to color and Tillie flying her alien doll up high in the air. After a few minutes of doing this, the four finally heard the voice they were waiting for:

"Hello, my little darlings," Said their mother. And by the sound of her voice, she was quite a ways away; presuming she just walked in the house.

"Mommy!" shouted Matey, practically jumping up to her feet and running out of the room toward their mother.

"Mom's home!" said Jib, tapping Tillie on the shoulder, pulling her back into reality; they soon too ran out to greet their mother.

"Oh no!" Sunny said, frowning down at his drawing. "It's not ready for her yet!" He glanced at the open door his sister's had just ran out of. "STALL, STALL, I NEED MORE TIME!" he shouted after his sisters, before pulling out his brown crayon and coloring in his father.

The chatter of his sister's were becoming louder and louder; they were getting closer. Out of panic, he hovered over his drawing so only him could see it and he continued to color in his picture.

"And... And I'd love to stay and talk but," Sunny's sisters and mother had made it to the room him and his father were in, Tillie gripped tightly on Amelia's legs, holding her alien doll up to show Amelia, "but Mrs. Sneezes has a very important meeting to get to," Tillie explained, letting go of her mother and skipping away back to her spot around the table.

"Okay, tell her I said good luck," Amelia said, smiling at her youngest daughter.

She then turned to her son, the smile not leaving her face. "And what is my little boy doing?" She asked, beginning to walk up to him.

"Not a step closer," he commanded, covering his drawing with one hand and lifting the other to stop her. She was taken aback from this uncharacteristic act. "I have a surprise for you, but it's not ready... And you can't see it until It's finished!"

"..Okay, Dear," she replied. "Can I at least give you a kiss before you continue?"

He looked at her cautiously as he sneakily flipped the paper over so it was nothing but white paper and got up to give her a hug and exchanged kisses. Then hurrying back over to his drawing.

"Don't peak!" he warned.

She walked up to Delbert, who was now up out of his chair and ready to hug his wife.

"Hello, Darling," she said as they hugged. "How was your day? Did the children behave for you?"

"We were very good," Matey announced, her hands behind her back and her pointy nose faced up toward the ceiling.

"Yes you all were," Delbert agreed, smiling at his eldest. "They all sat quietly while I worked -"

"But daddy didn't get done," Matey continued, "because Jib interrupted him!"

"You did too!" Jib said.

"Did not!"

"Okay, Mama," said Sunny, getting up from the floor, holding the paper up for his mother to see, "I'm done. You can see now. I made it especially for you!"

"Why, Sunny, it's beautiful!" Amelia said, taking the drawing in her hands.

"It's all of us," he explained, having his father pick him up so he could see the picture, "See?" he pointed at the picture, "there's daddy and Jib and Tillie and Matey... And that's you and me," he pointed again, "we're holding hands! Just like we do in real life!"

"Yes, I see that," Amelia said, kissing her son's cheek. "And where are we? At the park?"

"Yeah, we're going for a walk!" Explained her son.

"I wanna go to the park," Matey said.

"Me too," said Jib.

"Park?" Tillie said, looking up at her family.

"How about you take the children to the park while I get my work done here," Delbert suggested, putting Sunny down.

"Aw, Dad's not coming," said Tillie as Amelia gathered them all up.

"No, Dear, he needs to work," Amelia explained. "Go downstairs and wait for me... Coats, all of you!" She said as the four ran out of the room like a pack of wild animals. "Goodbye, Delbert," she said, placing a light kiss on his lips. "Get your work done, Dear, it's due Monday!"

"Goodbye, Amelia," he chuckled, as Amelia made her way out of the room. Their son's scream and a loud thump from the kitchen made their ears go up ("IT WAS NOT ME," they heard Matey scream.). Amelia quickly rushed out of the room to investigate. "Good luck," he called after her, before sitting back down and continuing his work.

* * *

**First off: this was my first Treasure Planet fic. Second off: there was a lot of mistakes I had to change, first I had the kids' names wrong, then I seemed to have Delbert's occupation as "Astrology" not "Astronomy", so if you notice any of that please tell me. I personally think this is crap because it was so hard to talk about Delbert's occupation when I have no idea what "Astronomer's" do. So yeah, tell me what you think about it, please? I know not a lot of people read Treasure Planet fics... But those who do, I could really use the feedback.**


End file.
